


Old Birthday Traditions, New Family

by Aeiouna



Category: Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: #yuletide Chat Challenge, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Canonical Character Death, Family, Found Family, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Chat Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Old Birthday Traditions, New Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



It was her mother’s birthday, and Rosalina wanted to celebrate with the Lumas, show them how her family would celebrate it. She was going to make them a cake, her mother's famous banana cake. It was the cake she had made for every birthday for as far back as Rosalina could remember, and she was ready to let the Lumas taste it as she had perfected the recipe after months of trying. She even added star bits to the cake, and had to admit that they added a very nice flavor to the cake. She pulled the cake out of the oven and sat it down on the counter to cool, humming a tune as she cleaned her dishes and the kitchen counters.

She heard a few Lumas make their way into the kitchen and she smiled at them. "Why hello there."

The Lumas danced around her happily. "Hi Mama!" they said, then, "What are you doing Mama?" They flew around the kitchen until they got to the cake. "Oooh what's this Mama?"

"It's a birthday cake," Rosalina pushed it back on the counter a bit, "We're celebrating a special birthday today." She sat down at the kitchen table, her arms out to the Lumas.

"Whose birthday is it Mama?" one of the Lumas asked, and they both flew to her lap, sitting on it. They couldn't figure out whose birthday it was, cause it wasn't a Luma's, and it wasn't Rosalina's, so they had no idea who else's it could be.

"It's my Mama's," Rosalina explained, "And I wanted to show all of you how we would celebrate it on my home planet. I've made my Mama's special banana cake, and I'm going to decorate with all of the same decorations, and you guys can all help me."

The Lumas got excited, "Oh Mama that sounds like fun! What can we do to help?" 

"Since you guys can fly, I'll need you to get up to the very tippy top places to put decorations. Can you gather the others so they can help?"

The two Lumas nodded and flew off to get the rest of them. While they were on their mission, Rosalina took to blowing up balloons. Her mother loved balloons, and every year on her birthday the castle would be filled with them, in every corner and along every wall. She was determined to recreate that to the best of her ability, filling the observatory with as many balloons as she could get her hands on. She also found streamers, which were a staple for any birthday in her family, and those needed to be hung from the ceiling. The Lumas were going to be great help with that. By the time she was done blowing up the last balloon, a small army of Lumas was in the kitchen, ready to help her with whatever she needed help with. She smiled at them. "What I'm going to need you guys to do is fly around with the balloons and streamers and sticking them to the cieling. While you're doing that I'm going to frost the cake, then we can have our celebration."

The Lumas were more than happy to oblige. "Of course Mama!" they chimed, taking balloons and streamers and even some of the other decorations that Rosalina didn't quite know what to do with yet and sticking them to the ceiling, to the higher points of the wall, to wherever they could find a place for them. Rosalina watched with a smile as they continued to decorate the house. They were doing a bettr job than she could have done herself, and a better job than she had expected them to.

She walked over to the cake and pulled it closer to her again, then grabbed the cream cheese frosting she had made earlier out of the fridge and stirred it to warm it up and make it easier to spread. Cream cheese frosting was her mother's favorite, so it was always the frosting they used on her birthday cake. She had come up with the recipe herself once she had learned to bake. She spread it on the cake and then added a few star bits to the top. She had made it a specialty to add star bits to any cakes she made for herself and the Lumas. They loved it, and she loved making them happy.

She finishd frosting the cake at the same time the Lumas finished the decorating. She looked around the observatory. "You guys did such a wonderful job! Thank you so much for all of your help. I also finished frosting the cake. Come, let's have the cake and I'll tell you stories of my Mama." Rosalina brought the cake to the table and cut pieces for herself and the Lumas. They gathered around her, taking their pieces and thanking her for making the cake.

"This is my Mama's favorite cake," Rosalina explained as they ate, "She taught me how to make it when I was a little girl, and she made it for everyone's birthday, it was a tradition to have this cake on birthdays. The frosting always changed, because we would choose whatever frosting was the birthday person's favorite. The one I used was my Mama's favorite. We'd decorate the house just like it is now, and we'd sing songs and play games. My Mama always seemed to win," she chuckled at the thought. She knew now that they most likely let her mom win because she was their mom, but never quite figured it out as a child. "Then we'd have cake and my Mama would read us stories like I read to you guys."

"Wow Mama!" The Lumas replied with wide eyes. "That sounds like so much fun! Can we play games too?"

"Of course, how about hide and seek? I know you guys know how to play that one. You guys hide." Rosalina closed her eyes and counted slowly as the Lumas hid all around the observatory.

As she counted she thought about her mother, the games they would play with her on their birthdays, the traditions they had made. She was very happy she was able to pass them down to her knew family, to her "children," and that they could stay alive in one form. She had a newfound lease when she finished counting and said, "Ready or not, here I come!"


End file.
